INMORTAL TALES: Los otros
by Marey-Rylishent
Summary: ***Definir quien eres lo es todo*** -¿Sabes quienes somos?- preguntó extrañado el hombre de gafas y cicatriz de rayo a la chica. -Hasta hace un mes eran solamente personajes de ficción para mí-dijo la ojigris-...por desgracia o fortuna, sé quienes son-
1. El hombre de la varita

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry POtter son de J.K Rowling, el resto mios.**_ **El hombre de la varita.**

Contemplar el atardecer desde su balcón, se había vuelto ya una rutina. La preparatoria le parecía tan tediosa cada vez más, cómo suele sentir cualquier adolecente de 16 años.  
E igual que cualquier adolecente, Evelyn sentía que no encajaba en ningúna parte, ni siquiera en su propia familia. No tenía idea como es que era la hermana menor del chico más popular de la universidad, cosa que le molestaba sobremanera, ya que sus compañeras de clase solo le buscaba para acercarse a él, incluso uno que otro compañero.  
Su madre, una ataviada mujer de negocios cuya obsesión al trabajo le impedía darse el lujo de ser menos que perfecta.  
En cuanto a su padre, bueno, tenía solo el recuerdo de aquella despedida.

Cerro los ojos por un segundo y eso bastó para que la dolorosa escena se hiciera presente.

Recordaba como su padre con mochila al hombro, salía aprisa del hogar. Veía a su madre con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y a un hermano, muy niño, viendo hacia el vacío. Había corrido, con sus escasos 3 años, a detenerle. Pero fue en vano, el taxi ya se había alejado con su padre abordo.

Nunca supo porque se fue.  
Y cada vez que quería tomar el tema con su madre, ella se limitaba a decirle que "Fué lo mejor que pudo haber hecho".

Tomó su libro de aritmética y se dispuso a continuar su vida normal. Deberes y obligaciones. Nada fuera de la rutina.

El móvil vibró. En la pantalla se indentificaba un mensaje de su madre.

 ** _Tardaré en llegar. Pidan una ?. Los quiero._**

-¿Con champiñones o salami?- preguntó su hermano en la puerta de su habitación.

-Es igual,Andrew- contesto con indiferencia Evelyn sin despegar su vista del libro.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?- preguntó extrañada la chica en tanto calculaba ecuaciones en su computadora.

-Pasas encerrada en esta habitación mucho tiempo, ya no he visto a Cristal y Dámaris por la casa, sin mencionar el hecho que no me has interrogado sobre "cosas de chicos"- enumeró su hermano recargado en la pared.

-Cristal y Dámaris dejaron de hablarme después que mencionaste a tu supuesta novia- respondió.

-Entonces era eso- concluyó el joven en una triste sonrisa.

Evelyn se recargo en la silla y miró con desdén a su hermano.

-La verdad- continúo- no me interesa hacer relaciones por el momento-

-Oye, tienes 16 años, era para que estuvieras escapándote a media noche para ir a una fiesta o pedirme que compre alcohol para tus amigos- sonrió su hermano en tanto se acercaba a ella.

-Siempre escucho que hablan a mis espaldas, a nadie le caigo bien, incluso piensan que soy rara- retomó sus deberes sin mucho á hermano suspiro con pesadez y desbloqueó su celular.-Incluso, en ocasiones creo que tienen razón-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- le interrogó sin dejar de textear en su celular.

-En ocasiones escucho a la gente hablar sin mover los labios, en otras sufro de _dejavus_ constantes...no sé, a veces pienso que me estoy volviendo loca- contestó en tanto viendo al vacío-...y las migrañas cada vez son más constantes-hizo una mueca de molestia.

Su hermano abrió el cajón de su escritorio, sacando de él un frasco ámbar vacío.

-Lyn...¿Por qué no has dicho que se acabó tu medicina?- su voz sonaba alarmada. Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y su mirada buscaba algo en el.

Evelyn arqueo una ceja al ver el rostro de su hermano que reflejaba preocupación.

-Estoy bien, son solo las migrañas- se sacudió las manos de su hermano de su cara.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Andrew parecía reflexivo y a la vez preocupado por su hermana menor.

La chica tomó un espejo de mesa y un par de ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada. Su tez aperlada se veía como cualquier otro día, al igual que su pelo castaño alborotado. Jamás entendía porque no lo podía peinar. Pasó su mano entre su cabellera para poder aplacarlo. Nada, seguía igual.

-Pedire la pizza y le diré a mamá sobre tu medicamento- la voz de su hermano alejándose de la habitación le regreso a su realidad.  
Desde que tiene memoria, ha consumido ese medicamento por sus migrañas. Migrañas que le provocaban escuchar voces y ver alucinaciones...bueno, es lo que el médico concluyó después de muchos estudios y análisis.  
De solo recordar esos aparatos en su cabeza y esas agujas extrayendo su sangre, le causaba escalofríos.

La noche fue callendo.  
El parloteo de su hermano al teléfono y el tecleo de su madre en la laptop, interrumpían el silencio en toda la casa.  
Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya que la migraña le volvía poco a poco.  
Eran pocos los vecinos que daban sus caminatas nocturnas en Alice Village.  
Decidió ensayar un poco de baloncesto bajo la luz del garage de la casa. Podía sentir el frescor del otoño colarse por las copas de los árboles, a su paso caían las hojas secas en la acera.  
De pronto, el crujir de la hojarasca y el ladrido incesante de los perros, le alertaba de alguien más cerca de ella. Atrapó el balón y escudriñó con su vista en la oscuridad de la calle.

-¿Claymore Evelyn?- preguntó un hombre que había salido, literalmente, de la nada. Ataviado en un traje extraño con saco de tiro largo color guindo. Era de complexión alta y delgada, su cabello parecía haberle abandonado desde hace años. Se acercó lento hacia una chica extrañada por su presencia.

-¿Quien le busca?- le cuestionó con un tanto de recelo.

-Mi nombre es Salomón Hughes, soy del Ministerio de Magia división de asuntos internacionales académicos- le mostró una tarjeta de presentación.

-¿Ministerio de Magia?- le tomo por sorpresa ese comentario -...debe haberse equivocado, yo no estudió magia ni ilusionismo- le regreso la tarjeta en una sonrisa ilarante.

-Bueno, por eso estoy aquí- dió unos pasos mas- usted tiene 5 años de retraso escolar- explicó.  
Evelyn negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

-Espere, ¿Ministerio de Magia?- recordó-...no es ese lugar que es de un libro...- cerro los ojos intentando traer aquello a su memoria-...¡Harry Potter!- trono sus dedos al recordar dicho lugar.  
Lo sabía, puesto que el último año de secundaria, tubo que leer los libros y ver las películas por órdenes de su Profesora de Literatura. Una de esas personas obsesionada por esa historia. De esos mismos que se disfrazaban cada que podía con la temática; conocía varios así. Aún no se explicaba porque logro casarse si era tan _freak._

\- Una novela demasiado fantástica para mi gusto, a decir verdad- mencionó Evelyn sin inmutarse frente al hombre- ...¿no me diga que la Profesora quiere que forme parte de su "club de brujas y magos literarios"?- se burló Evelyn-...hasta donde es no tener vida social- lanzó el balón sin encestar.

\- Vaya, nunca imaginé que Harry Potter escribiera una autobiografía-

\- No lo escribió él- se rió Evelyn- fue J.K. Rowling- el hombre solo le veía sin entender - deje el teatro hombre, que no le va.-  
Evelyn resopló. El hombre parecía no entender nada de lo que decía.

\- Veo que se lo toma muy en serio, todo esto de la invitación- señaló la chica cruzando los brazos -...¡venga! Diga de una vez sus líneas para acabar con esto rápido-  
El hombre aclaro su garganta y sacó de sus bolsillos una especie de block de notas de pasta dura.

-La carta escolar, que se suponía debió de haberle entregado hace 5 años, fue revocada en la dirección del Sistema de Inscripción a la Academia de Magia y Hechicería de Operlooks, ¿Lo ve?- explicó el hombre en tanto le mostraba algunos escritos en su diario.  
Evelyn estaba convencida que era toda una pantomima de su Profesora chiflada.

\- Si pretende la Profesora que vaya...-

\- La Directora ya está al tanto de la situación, no se preocupe- sonrió satisfecho el hombre.

\- ¿Ahora es directora?- se extraño Evelyn mientras tomaba asiento en el pórtico.

\- Sí, desde hace tiempo- el hombre continúo- ...ahora bien, creímos que su anulación era parte de su deceso-

\- ¿Creían que estaba muerta?- Evelyn arqueó su ceja de incrédula.

-Por extraño que pareciera, así fue-

\- Lo que se inventa la gente- murmuró. Sabía que no le caía bien a mucha gente, pero ¿Que la dieran por muerta? Eso ya es una exageración.

-Sin embargo, rastreamos su nueva ubicación y sus niveles de habilidades que exponía gradualmente-

\- Un momento- pedía tiempo fuera Evelyn con sus manos- deja ver si le entiendo: ¿me dice usted que ya anteriormente, hace 5 años, me mandaron una carta donde soy parte de una especie de Academia donde estudian magia, pero que no me llegó después porque me creían muerta?-

-Asi es- respondió satisfecho Hughes.

\- ¡Vaya trama de novela!- río Evelyn- ¿Quien le ha mandado? ¿Annette? ¿Teresa?- la pasiencia de Evelyn se acababa poco a poco.

Esto debe ser una broma patética por parte de sus compañeros de clases.

-¿Dónde están las cámaras?- le palpo el saco-...de seguro lo han planeado para subirlo a internet y hacerme pasar mal el rato,¿Cierto?-

-Srta Claymore, esto no es una broma- mencionaba Salomón miéntras que la chica le escudriñaba las solapas del saco.

\- Es verdad, esto se acaba aquí- camino Evelyn muy frustrada hacia dentro de su casa- y dígale a quien sea que le pago por venir que, si pretendía asustarme, que la temática de Harry Potter es una mierda- cerró de golpe la puerta y camino hacia la cocina murmurando el cómo dar con el responsable de dicha broma.

-Evelyn, hija ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su madre al verle molesta.

\- Un actor de alguna compañía de teatro sorpresa, me dice que viene del "Ministerio de Magia"-  
Su madre ladio su rostro de incredulidad.

\- El que se menciona en Harry Potter- dijeron al unisono, concluyendo de manera obvia.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?- su madre preparaba una taza de café tranquilamente.

\- Ni idea - bebió un sorbo de refresco en tanto observa detenida la puerta principal - viene con el raro argumento que debería ir a una escuela de magia y así... - mordió molesta la rebanada de pizza fria - ha de ser una broma o una manera muy ñoña de pedirme que me una a un club de lectura-  
La migraña comenzaba a punzar la sien. Cada vez que se enfandaba, el dolor ascendía paulatinamente.  
Su madre se acercó con un frasco ámbar que segundos antes estaba en la alacena.

\- Toma tú medicamento- le indico.  
Evelyn tomo el frasco y sacó la diminuta pastilla púrpura. Aunque el efecto tardaría una hora en desaparecer los síntomas, con el simple hecho de tragarla se sentía más tranquila.  
El timbre de la casa sonó.  
Evelyn sentía un extraño presentimiento, sabía de antemano que era el hombre aquel de sacó guindo.

\- ¿Es en serio? - inquirió molesta.

Andrew abrió la puerta.

\- Necesito hablar con su hermana - escucho la voz de Hughes en la puerta.  
Evelyn se acercó ya sin mucha pasiencia.

\- Escuche amigo, deje el teatro, no voy a ir a ese club de inadaptados, ¿Lo entiende?- dijo ya una muy enfadada Evelyn.

\- Srta. Claymore, no es mi intención que se moleste, es solo que, si no regreso con usted, perderé mi empleo- musitó el hombre a tiempo que le enseñaba su nombre en el remitente de una carta.

\- Pues no es mi problema, si gusta llamo a la compañía teatral y les explico - decía en tanto sacaba su móvil.

\- ¿Compañía teatral?- le extraño al hombre- No, no me entiende - insistió el hombre con notoria frustración.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó desconcertado Andrew a su hermana.

\- Es un chiflado que quiere llevarme a un club de Harry Potter- mencionó Evelyn irritada.

\- Manera demasiado original de invitar de tus amigos, ¿No crees?-

\- No tengo amigos- le contesto seria a su hermano, quien le parecía divertido aquello.

\- Si me permitiera explicarle - interrumpió Hughes intentando entrar a la casa.

\- ¡No, no voy a permitirle nada! - la voz de Evelyn se elevó 3 niveles.

\- ¡Oiga! - Andrew le empujó con la mano molesto - no puede entrar, es propiedad privada-

\- Mamá llama a la policía - ordenó Evelyn tensa a su madre.  
La migraña dió paso a un sonido similar a la interferencia de una radio vieja, sacudió su cabeza para estabilizarse, anteriormente ya había funcionado.

Entonces, sucedió.

El sonido del ambiente se opacaba, tal cual se escuchase dentro de una piscina. Todo se volvió lento, muy lento.  
El hombre sacó de su traje una varita, apunto a su hermano con ella, mientras que esté a su vez solo se reía al ver la punta de la varita en su pecho; su madre se acercaba lentamente con el celular en la oreja, podía ver que articulaba palabras muy pausadamente.

\- Está pasando de nuevo - se dijo Evelyn pasando su mano por su cabeza de manera nerviosa.

De pronto, una luz lanzó a su hermano por los aires hasta caer sobre el sofá, atado con una cuerda gruesa. Salomón entró a la casa y volvió a apuntar su varita, ahora hacia la madre de Evelyn, quien le veía aterrorizada. El celular le fue arrebatado de manera magnética hasta la mano de Hughes y en otro movimiento de varita su madre ya se encontraba atada a una silla.  
Gritó, pero el eco era sordo y lejano. Cerro los ojos y un golpe de aire helado le obligó a abrirlos.  
Su hermano se encontraba aún en la puerta con Hughes y su madre tomaba la llamada con la policía.  
Por mero instinto, se acercó a su hermano y lo tlaqueo rápidamente, evitando que el haz de luz le golpeara. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Evelyn al momento que Salomón le retiraba de las manos el celular.

Evelyn se puso de pie y se abalanzó contra el hombre, pero este, en un movimiento ágil, la esquivó y apunto con su varita a su hermano quien ya venía sobre él con bat en mano.  
Andrew fue lanzado hacia una silla del comedor al igual que su madre, y de la nada una soga les tenía atados de pies y manos. La chica estaba impactada por lo que presenciaba, no obstante, no iba a bajar la guardia, a pesar de no saber cómo reaccionar. Era demasiado fuera de la realidad lo que estaba pasando. Aunque, ya había sentido que nada era normal en su vida desde hace tiempo.

\- Impresionante su habilidad de premonición, Señorita Claymore- interrumpió Hughes sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Corre Evelyn...!- gritó su hermano antes de ser amordazado por su camiseta.  
Pero no podía, sus pies no respondían, era como estar clavada en el suelo.

\- Lamento mucho que fueran así las cosas, pero es necesario que venga conmigo - Hughes reflejaba culpa en sus palabras en tanto una Evelyn Claymore observa angustiada la escena que protagoniza.


	2. La voz al teléfono

-En verdad, lamento estar haciendo esto Srta Claymore- se disculpó Salomón Hughes quitándole la mordaza a Evelyn.

La chica dio un vistazo a su madre y hermano quienes estaban con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Qué les ha hecho?- preguntó preocupada, al igual que su familia, se encontraba sentada y atada de los descansa brazos de una silla.

-Es un hechizo para tranquilizarlos- contestó el mago- descuide, solo están adormecidos pero conscientes-

-¿Mamá?- Evelyn quería asegurarse que eran ciertas esas palabras- ¿Está bien?-

Su madre seguía viendo con mirada vacía hacia el frente, su hermano se veía en las mismas condiciones, pero aún estaba amordazado. Andrew, se resistía levemente ante las ataduras, pero su intento débil de sacarse la mano del nudo, era insuficiente.

El hombre alzó la varita.

\- Actio - conjuró Salomón, atrayendo a él una caja hecha de engranes, los cuales se movían como aquellos que existen en los relojes.

-¿Pero qué...?-Evelyn observó aquel objeto extrañada.

\- Sin lugar a dudas, su padre es un espléndido ser - Hughes observaba minucioso el artefacto aquel -...no cabe duda que el amor lo transforma todo-

Evelyn no entendía sus palabras, de hecho, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea?- de la nada un joven hombre y una mujer aparecieron dentro de la casa, se acercaron a Hughes, quien no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Evelyn ahogó un grito de sorpresa, no esperaba que eso pasaría.

-Algún artefacto inhibidor- respondió la mujer de túnica púrpura. Tenía su cabello azul recogido elegantemente en un broche plateado; su piel era tersa y sus ojos almendra se posaban igual de curioso como las de su compañero.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- el nuevo intruso mágico se acercó a Evelyn- ¿Por qué los tienes así?-

Evelyn vio a un joven, aparentemente de la edad de su hermano, ataviado con una chamarra de cuero café, arremangada de ambos brazos y pantalones de mezclilla negros, ya muy desgastados. Su pelo negro se encontraba atado en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos castaños le veían indignados. Evelyn noto algunas heridas en sus brazos pálidos, parecidas a quemaduras.

\- No tuve otra opción- contestó Hughes guardando en su bolsillo aquel artefacto- las cosas se complicaron un poco por la chica-

-Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que nos dijeron?- pregunto la mujer acercándose con cautela a Evelyn.

\- Así es Thara – Salomón caminó hacia una de las ventanas que daba a la calle, parecía algo inseguro por el lugar.

El silencio tenso se quebró gracias a la llamada entrante del celular de su madre. Salomón saco el aparato de su bolsillo y lo contemplo un segundo, el tono de llamada le era familiar a Evelyn.

-¿Deberíamos contestar?- inquirió Thara a Salomón, el hombre vio furtivamente a la chica.

-¿Quién es "Manny"?- Salomón le mostró a Evelyn el identificador del celular.

-¡Qué sé yo!¿Algún vendedor o un compañero de mi madre?- respondió fulminando con la mirada a Salomón.

-Dejó de sonar- evidenció el joven mago.

Al acto el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Leonard?-Thara jaló del brazo al joven mago, impidiendo que se acercara al teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

-Si no contestamos levantaremos sospechas y vendrá la policía muggle- musitó Leonard quitándose delicadamente la mano de una Thara inquieta.

Los magos se vieron entre si aprobando la sugerencia del joven. Evelyn veía curiosa toda la escena, aunque una parte de ella estaba maquinando el cómo y qué haría para escapar de tan maniaca situación.

-Pon en modo que escuchemos todos- ordenó Salomón caminando hacia la cocina.

Leonard se puso la punta de la varita bajo su garganta y esta brillo ligeramente.

-¿Hola?- la voz de Evelyn salía de la boca de Leonard, la chica parpadeo un par de veces.

-Desata a la chica- una voz deforme y carrasposa salió de la bocina, los magos se acercaron al teléfono.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó Salomón extrañado.

-El sujeto que tiene el pulgar a milímetros de un detonador, si no ponen a la chica al teléfono- el tono de la voz estaba alterada en muchos aspectos. Aquello nadie lo vio venir.

\- No tratamos con terroristas – respondió seria Thara quien a su vez sacó de su bolso su varita.

\- Matarías incluso a la chica si lo haces- dijo Salomón observando a Evelyn.

Una risa diabólica resonó por la bocina del teléfono.

-Mi querido Hughes, el valor que le damos a la familia es directamente proporcional a lo que estaríamos dispuestos a hacer...- el celular de la mano de Salomón acababa de recibir un mensaje, el mago lo abrió y su cara se deformó a pánico-...¿no es así Hughes?-

Salomón se alejó con la mirada vacía hacia Thara, la bruja tomó el celular y se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de terror. Era la fotografía de una mujer inconsciente y 2 niños atados con explosivos en su cuerpo.

\- Eres un desgraciado hijo de...- la voz furiosa de Leonard le erizo la piel a Evelyn-...¿sabes lo que es un Avada Kedabra? Tenemos autorización de efectuarla, por si no estabas enterado- amenazó por ultimo.

\- Debes sabértelo muy bien de memoria Leonard – dijo la voz con calma-...por cierto, este mes no le has llevado las lilas a tu madre, ¿a caso no te pagan lo suficiente para comprar un ramo decente?- se burló el hombre.

Leonard apretó su varita en tanto su rostro se llenaba de cólera.

\- Te escucho- atinó en decir Evelyn a aquella voz, no podía soportar ver Salomon sentado en las escaleras con las manos en el rostro en desesperación.

\- Solamente quiero que me escuches tú. Sin trucos y sin magia. Solo tú- ordenó la voz. Evelyn miro a sus captores un momento-¿a quién debo matar para que desaten a la chica, Hughes?-

La bruja se acercó a la chica con la mirada furiosa, sacó su varita y la desató en un segundo. Evelyn se frotó las muñecas y camino a prisa al teléfono. Ya no solo temía por su familia sino por otros tres que seguramente no tenian nada que ver con la situación, lo que se estaba volviendo cada vez más confuso y terrorífico.

-¿Quién...?-

-Escucha con atención- dijo la voz en su oído, Evelyn sintió como el ambiente se ponía más tenso-...tu madre tiene oculta una maleta. En ella está lo necesario para que sobrevivas.- la chica veía a su madre inmóvil en la silla-...ve con ellos, ya no estás segura en casa.-

-¿Segura? ¿De qué está hablando?¿Qué es lo que...?- Los nervios comenzaron a reflejarse en su voz de Evelyn. Ocupaba respuestas y las ocupaba ahora.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas- la voz distorsionada tenía un tono ¿Paternal?.

-¡Espere!-

-Abre tu mente y sabrás elegir. Buena suerte- el sonido intermitente de tono se escuchó. La llamada se había cortado.

Evelyn dejo caer el teléfono. Miraba por la ventana la calle de San Patricio, lo que lograba apreciar por la ondulada cortina de la sala.

Su mente trabaja a mil por hora.

Existe un mundo mágico.

Existe un peligro inminente.

Además del hecho que un psicópata acaba de liberarla de una manera un poco ortodoxa.

La frente le palpitaba.

Un silencio incómodo se coló entre los presentes.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que demonios pasa aquí?- Evelyn enfrentó las miradas de los hechiceros.

-Se aproxima una guerra-

-¡Leonard!- le reprendió Thara.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Evelyn cerro sus ojos, intentaba programar su mente para asimilar todo aquello.

\- Hasta dónde sabemos- dijo Salomón levantándose de las escaleras lentamente-...tenemos encomendado llevarte a un lugar seguro y que aprendas a manejar tus habilidades mágicas...-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy una bruja?- no sabía si reir porque, admitemoslo, suena muy fuera de lo normal.

-Es lo que nuestros registros nos arrojan- Thara cruzo sus brazos.

-Si esto es igual a Harry Potter...- analizó la joven-...digo, al mundo mágico...- corrigió al ver confundidos a los otros-...¿soy algo así como "sangre sucia"?-

Los hombres se dieron una mirada furtiva, en tanto Thara arqueo una ceja.

-¿El que llamó, es mi padre?- Evelyn recogió el teléfono y lo colgó meditando.

-Quizás- respondió Leonard.

Evelyn dió un suspiro pesado. Pasó su mano por su cuello, intentando pensar si llamar a la policía o ir al psiquiatra.

Una diminuta luz, proveniente del ojo de un caballo de porcelana, le desconcentró. Al tomar la figura, se percató que era una cámara tan pequeña como una aceituna.

-Hola "big brother"- murmuró; intuía que por medio de esta, aquella voz distorsionada, veía todo lo que sucedía.

-Los muggles y su tecnología- Leonard examinaba la figura, Evelyn se lo retiro de las manos al chico y puso la cámara frente a ella.

-Prueba que puedo confiar en ti-

Al momento, un sonido particular, sonó en el celular de su madre. Había llegado un mensaje. Era el video de la familia de Salomón que se encontraban fuera de un edificio, desconcentrados pero a salvo, en donde su esposa tomaba a sus hijos y desaparecían en un callejón oscuro.

Hughes se puso de pie con semblante de alivio.

-Iras a verlos cuando regresemos al ministerio, Salomón- le detuvo Leonard.

-¿Mamá?- Evelyn le quitó un mechón a su madre del rostro - ¿Dónde está la maleta?-

-Bajo mi cama, amor- contestó soñolienta.

Evelyn camino hacia la escalera.

-Perdoname- la madre de la chica derramó una lágrima, aún con su mirada opaca y perdida. Evelyn se detuvo al escucharla. Un hueco grande se asentó de golpe en su estómago.

La chica apretó el pasamanos y continuó subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Thara y Salomón le seguían los pasos de cerca.

-¿Qué pasará con mi mamá y mi hermano?- abrió la recámara de su madre y asomó su cabeza bajo la cama-...imagino que les borraran la memoria,¿No?-

-Descuida, no te olvidarán, si es lo que te preocupa- dijo Thara mientras asomaba la mirada por la ventana de la habitación.

-Me preocupa más el trauma de...bueno...- Evelyn sacó la pesada maleta-...todo esto...-

-Pareces más tranquila- se percató Salomón de una actitud muy diferente de la joven.

-No presiones, ¿Quieres?- suspiro Evelyn.

La maleta contenía artefactos que jamás los había visto antes. Folders con notas, planos de edificios que desconocía, tubos de ensayos con etiquetas marcadas con códigos barras, una pequeña caja aterciopelada y un reloj. Este último, parecía detenido, no funcionaba.

-Me dijo que esto me serviría para sobrevivir-

-Llevemosla al Piso 13- cargo con ella Salomón- debemos irnos antes que lleguen- salió aprisa de la habitación.

-¿"Que lleguen"?- se extraño Evelyn. Los nervios comenzaron a traicionarle de nuevo.

Al regresar a la planta baja, Evelyn vio como Leonard le apuntaba a su hermano en la sien. La chica sintió escalofríos al presenciar como su hermano se desmayaba al momento que la punta de la varita se iluminaba.

-Espera- se interpuso Evelyn entre su madre y Leonard-...¿Mamá?-

Su madre volteó a verle con los ojos humedecidos. Evelyn sentía el pecho pesado, ahogando una gran tristeza. Sentía pánico, incertidumbre. No tenía idea de nada de lo que sucedía. Solo sabía que debía proteger a su familia.

\- Perdóname, perdóname...- sollozaba la mujer- solo queríamos protegerte-

-Descuida mamita- Evelyn abrazó a su madre-...no te preocupes, todo estará bien- una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. La impotencia le carcomía el alma.

-Estarán bien- Salomón le tomó del hombro y la alejó de su madre.

-Te amo- la voz de su madre se apagó al instante que Leonard apuntaba su sien con la varita.

Evelyn caminaba a paso veloz por la calle San Patricio, al lado de aquellos seres mágicos que creyó en algún momento que eran de fantasía.

Llegaron a un paradero desolado, al lado de la autopista. Lo único que había allí era una máquina vieja de refrescos y la caseta de autobuses desgastada.

-¿Esperaremos la ruta?- preguntó Evelyn viendo al vendedor de pases indiferente a su llegada.

-Tomaremos la vía rápida- mencionó Leonard, en tanto abría la puerta del despachador de refrescos.

Evelyn observó asombrada. Adentro podía ver el interior de un edificio, dónde el ir y venir de personas y seres mágicos, parecían lo más normal del mundo.

-Bienvenidos al piso 13- saludó un hombrecillo de sombrero y traje negro.


End file.
